Brom's Story
by FarGate Who
Summary: This oneshot takes place from Oromis' death in Brisingr to near the end of another of my stories Secrets . it is from Brom's point of view and is extremely short.
1. Chapter 1

I float through the black void and search for someone I love I cannot find her even though there are a many blue dragons around I cannot find my Saphira. A circle of light appears and suddenly in falls Oromis. I look at him and say 'You died huh'. Then I float away.

Many weeks later I have seen Oromis hundreds of times when a huge portal opens and each of us dead souls gets sucked into the real world. I see Eragon nearly unconscious lying near the large boulder we came from and smile.

Several days later I witness the deaths of all the Eldunari that want to be freed and the wedding of an elf and a dragon rider.

We return to the void but this time I am happy for I have been reunited with my Dragon Saphira.


	2. open letter to the Moderators

_There have recently been concerns raised about deleting stories without any warning to the author. This is worrisome for any of a number of reasons. Below you'll find (a) a copy of an open letter which you can use to address this (b) a response allegedly sent to an author AFTER a post was deleted and (c) some more comments from me about this issue. I think you for your time and understanding, and will be posting new content (NOT this thing) within the next few days._

_My thanks to __**tarnished silver things**__ for first bringing this to my attention._

_Thanks for your time, attention and understanding in this matter._

_FarGate Who_

_The following is an _**open letter to the Moderators**_, which I invite you to sign, copy and send along (if you agree with it)._

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

SoulEmbrace2010

RAW666

akuichimonji

deathNightwalker666

naruhina pwns

ReaperCB919

Wolf-Shinigami

Twistyguru

FarGate Who

_This is reportedly taken from an email that was sent to an author who had things deleted (AFTER the deletion, which allegedly was done without any warning whatsoever)._

***************ATTENTION TO ALL AUTHORS: They (the Moderators of ) have changed their 'guidelines' on story summaries and everyone must comply to K rated summaries because every story is visible to anyone 13 and over. To stop your stories being pulled/reported, please amend your summary and exclude any offensive words etc...

From :

General rules:

Entry title and summary must be rated K for all audience. No exceptions.

Entry must be given the proper rating. No exceptions.

Entry must be placed in proper category. No exceptions.

Chapters of the same story are not allowed to be submitted as separate entries. All chapters/segments must be grouped together using the 'edit/upload chapter' feature in the left menu.

Failure to comply with site rules will result in the removal of stories and/or suspension of account.

_Thus far, I have sent two emails to the support link on the FFnet site, with no replies. The second of these specifically asked for clarification of the words 'SLASH' and 'LEMONS', which are commonly used in many story summaries. As of now, these should be considered questionable, pending more information from the Moderators._

_One would hope that they would publish such a clarification on the site ASAP._

_Otherwise, I got no problem with this. If you can't write a 'K' summary, learn. Still and all, a warning (or 'hold' on a story, pending action by a warned author) would be nice._


End file.
